Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends go to Gravity Falls - Weirdmageddon Part 1 ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by Tigerman531, Aaron the Meerkat and Ren the God of Humor. Plot Trivia *VILLAIN GUEST STARS: Set the God of Chaos, The Chameleon, Turbo, Drago Bludvist, Queen Chrysalis, Tirek, Slade, Vanitas, Zant, Cleo Quinzel, Fang, Negaduck, Megavolt, Bushroot, Liquidator, Quackerjack, Lord Hater, Commander Peepers, Lord Dominator, Dr. Eggman, Slappy the Living Dummy, Team Rocket, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Pete, The Joker, Harley Quinn, Penguin, Two-Face, Riddler, Mad Hatter (Batman), Ursula, Zira, Forte, Hans, Lex Luthor, Giganta, Sinestro, Killer Frost, Poison Ivy, Mirage, Arukenimon, Mummymon, Rudy, Scroop, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Jessie, James, Meowth, Clayface, Killer Croc, Dr. Facilier, Frollo, Rothbart, Lord Shen, Darla Dimple, Max, Steele, Joe the Fish, Rasputin, Rock Titan, Ice Titan, Lava Titan, Wind Titan, Vilgax, Grand Duke of Owls, Nigel, Flotsam and Jetsam, Puppetmon *The storyline continues with Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends go to Gravity Falls - Weirdmageddon Part 2: Escape from Reality. Songs *It's Our House Now Scenes It's Our House Now! *Bill: You heroes failed to protect this world from my realm, and now we villains are taking over!!! *sings* This could be quite the place! *Poison Ivy: *sings* Full of wholesome, happy faces! *Mirage: *sings* Hanging out! *Mad Hatter: *sings* Feeling fine! *Lord Shen: *sings* Where Everyone's a Friend of mine! *Killer Frost: *sings* Inside this evil joint! *Two-Face: *sings* Every guest gets to the point. *Chameleon and Chrysalis: *sing* This day will live in infamy!! *(A clock strikes on 12) *Ursula: Gravity Falls is history!!! *laughs* *Villains: *sing* It's our house now!!! It's our house now!!! *Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy: *sings* It's the fact you can't ignore! *Joker, Riddler, and Mad Hatter: *sings* Shut the windows!! *Commander Peepers: Lock The Doors! *Villains: *sing* It's our house now!!! *The Fearsome Five: *sing* Raise your mugs you thieves and thugs! *Hyenas: *sing* Join the rebel-rousing crowd! *Turbo, Puppetmon, Giganta, Killer Croc, Joe, Darla Dimple: *sing* It's our house now!! * *Villains: *sings* It's our house now! Ooh what a party!! Join the fun with no regrets!! Only greedy dirty cheats are allowed!!! *Queen Chrysalis: Get those ponies!!! *Lord Hater: Game Over, Hiccup!!! *Zira: Hit the road, Jaden!!! *Tirek: Take a hike, Jeffrey!!! *Villains: *sings* It's our house now! Don't bother coming back! It's our house now!!! *(The villains laugh at their victory) For Mabel * Dipper: Okay, remember, guys. This is a prison bubble designed by Bill. We've got to prepare ourselves for what we find in here. * Jeffrey: Right. * Snotlout: and just how are we gonna have to go inside and find her? why can we just pop the bubble and she'll be free? * Tuffnut: Way ahead of ya. *punches his fist about to pop it* * Jaden: Remember guys. This is no ordinary bubble. As Dipper said, Bill created it, so it's probably strong in magic. * Tuffnut: pfft. it can't be that strong. *Runs towards the bubble and punch it but it was so strong and it shocks tuffnut and gets burned* ouch.. * Midna: *crosses her arms* My hero.... * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat Category:Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends go to Gravity Falls episodes